Forbidden Love
by Diamons Angel Wings
Summary: Alice and Shun brother and sister , and a Forbidden feelings are raising between the two could they keep it secret or ? know what happen inside , i know such a bad summary but promise the story is better than what it looks like.
1. Chapter 1

My third fanfic hope you will like it and to my other fanfic I will defiantly complete them just I don't have enough time and when this story popped in my head I just want to write it and here we go hope you will like it and enjoy it.

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 1 enjoy.

* * *

I was sitting far away from everyone in this party, which made to my Big brother to say our goodbyes to him cause he is going to New York for a couple of years .

"Huh?...you ask why I am not with him?"

"Well actually I don't love the heavy atmosphere and being surrounded by people who just near you so they can have what they want. You know what I am talking about right?"

"Oh shun you have grown up so fast look at yourself you look perfect" some of the gust said.

"Yeah that's right you look so handsome you know" another one said agreeing with what have been said.

"What do you accept from the hire of the KAZAMI family, I think you are going to make a wonderful president for the company after your father" another one said.

"Hahaha…you think ... I hope so "shun said.

"Oh .. Don't worry shun I will be by your side helping you, so don't worry." Will that was my Big Brother fiancee Fabia her name with her fancy clothes on her she really love to attract people's attention to her, "oh she is right shun you have here so don't worry" "yeah you look perfect together you will make a nice family" with that shun and Fabia start to blush hardly "oh stop it it's embarrassing " Fabia said and everyone start to laugh .

"Oh Alice here you are I was looking for you"

"Huh?..." I turned around to be face to face with my mother Selon

"Oh mum .."

"Why you are alone dear go and be with shun" mother said.

"Oh .. No I am fin by myself I don't want to be there" I said.

"OK then I have to go enjoy yourself dear."

With that mum went to do whatever she does like, I care. "What?.. You ask why I am talking like that about my own mum?..."

"Well you see she is a whore why?... Because she run after the wealthy mans she just care about money nothing else she doesn't care about me taking me away from my actual father not letting me see him again I HEAT her because of what she do to me but thought I would never say that to her after all she is the only thing that left to me you see shun and I isn't related by blood and if my mother get divorce with my step father then I am in the street but I am not worry that much cause I have somewhere where I can go to but not my mum since I can't take here with me (sigh).

I stand up and went to the balcony where I can be alone the laughter voices fading away as I went out taking a deep breath looking at the moon it's so peaceful and pure yeah that is the perfect world to describe it I wish mum was like this pure moon "huh… what I am talking about that would never happened"

"What would never happened" someone said.

I turned around very surprised at the person standing behind me with these pervert violent eyes "Haydron" I said with emotionless face I know I was rude but he deserved it and I don't like him he is just go out and plays with women's ass's that's how I see him "my dear Alice why is that emotionless face you put…."

Moreover, before he continues with his noisy worlds I cut him off " what do you want Haydron?"

He looked shocked at me then he recovered fast and put a smile on his face playing with his hair again _really didn't he get bored?_

"Well I was thinking about you…."he said to me which get me confused "wha…. And why are you thinking about me?" I asked him and as I asked him, I saw a smirk appear on his face, which I did not like at all then he opened his mouth and said" well I was thinking that after two years you will go to the college right?" he asked me but to me it wasn't a question so I said annoyed "what do you want to say Haydron? And can you say it fast cause I want to go " such an annoying guy "oh my my I see you are in a hurry fine all I want to say is that I don't think the Kazami family will pay for you to attend a good college after all you are a daughter from a previous marriage " he said smirking like a crazy…"so what I can pay it myself" how dare he said that to me I was really mad at him and he know it but he continued saying " well I don't think working will pleased the Kazami family after all you have their own name but …. I can offer you something and you won't reject it " he said the last part in a pervert way

"Oh really and that is …?" I asked about his offering and that I am sure I will reject it.

"Well…sleeping with me …. You have just come to me to my room to my bed and I will …" and before he continued any further I raised my hand and slapped him on the face how dare he say that to me.

"If you really want to sleep with me that badly then bring a marriage contract before asking me you pervert," I said roughly

I saw him get nervous and say that he remembered something and have to go and I didn't stopped him as he get the hell out of my site I let along breath how much I hate parties no good come from it "well I wasn't expecting this from you but as they said like mother like daughter"

"huh" I looked up to saw my big brother standing away from me with two cups of juice in his hands and he was upset he can't be "no big brother you missund….. But he didn't let me continue as he left without looking back.

I could not talk to my brother the rest of the night I have to explain to big brother what he misunderstood.

The next day I woke up at 8 o'clock and rushed downstairs so I could talk with big brother before he leaves to New York as I got down I saw the butler so I asked him " do you know where is big brother so I can say good bye to him "

"Oh well you see he leaves already at six o'clock" he answered me" what but his flight at 10 o clock"

"Well master shun change the flight time yesterday night"

I was shocked he didn't want to see me I felt pain rushes to my heart I couldn't explain the misunderstood to him "miss Alice are you alright you look pale" I heard the butler say

"Oh I am fine just have a little headache "

"Do you want me bring you something?" the butler asked with concerned but I just shake my head "no thank you" with that I went to my room and stayed there all the day.

* * *

OK this was the first chapter hop you like it and I am sorry for the mistakes "grammar and spelling" anyway I will try my best to update soon.

Ja ne.

**Diamons.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 2 enjoy.

* * *

Five years later….

"Madam, Mr. Mike is here to see you," the butler said

"Yes.. Thanks for telling me Robert" I said to the butler and he nod to me with a smile on his face.

When I opened the front door, I saw Mike leaning against the car as he waited for me.

"Good morning Mike." I said to him which caused him to open his closed blue eyes " oh Alice … Good morning….WOW"

"Huh? What is it?" I asked him confused do I look bad I thought looking at myself then I heard him said "you look stunning today, what is the occasion?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"You are such a flirt. Just an ordinary day for me." Really when he is going to stop flirting oh right it something that born with him such a playboy then I looked at his car oh not again, I looked at him and said, "You bought a new car again?" As I asked him, he put a smile on his face, put his hand on his black hair, and said, "Ah, well you see I got bored of the last one. So what do you think?"

"I think it's cool." I said but really the last car he bought was three months ago and now this "and I see it's pretty expensive"

"Well you are right, anyway come on lets go" Mike said as he get into the car.

Mikes family is wealthy and is associated with the Kazami family, he is 21 years old – only a year younger than I am, but his way of spending money is wild.

"Oi…. Alice what are you thinking about come and enter the car already so we can go" Mike's voice gets me out of my thought "Huh? Oh yeah am sorry I spaced out" I said as I get inside the car "it's OK… so where do you want to go?" he asked me

"Hm, perhaps the beach?"

"The beach again. You must really like it there."

"Can't we go?" I asked him "If you want to go, I will take you anywhere, if you like the beach that much, want to go on a cruise around the world?" he starts to get excited to the idea "Um well you don't have to go that far….." I told him "well then let's go" then he stated the car and drove at full speed.

"You don't have to go that fast, it's a little scary." I said as I was holding firmly at my chair, "Haha, this car was made to go fast."

Mike is very cheerful, and it is always fun to be with him, but I am bothered by how he is a little childish. (it would be nice if he'd calm down a little…) I thought then I heard Mike asking, "Anyway, did you think about what we talked about the other day?"

"Um..yeah.."

"You should move out of that house already, and live with me." But I didn't answered him it has only been a few months since I started dating Mike, but after I told him that it was tough living in the Kazami family he told me right away to live together with him.

"Try opening that dashboard." He told me and I do as i told "Here?" I looked at the book in my hands and asked him" .. Is this a pamphlet for an apartment?"

"Yeah. I bought it yesterday."

"What? You already bought it?"

"There is a phrase saying that you should do good things right away. What was it?" as Mike tried to remember it I sigh "strike while the iron is hot ..." I said.

"Yeah, that's it! People used to say really great things back in the day."

"Even so, this apartment, which looks like it cost tens of millions…." I was saying when he cut me of saying, "the beach is great and all but want to go and look at the apartment now? And if you like, we could start living together from today…" he was really happy at the thought but I can't "… sorry. As I thought, I can't leave the estate." I told him which made the smile to disappear from his face and asked "Huh? Why not?"

"Father's sickness is considerably serious, and if I left, I would make Father sad…"I was explaining to him when he cut me off "Wait – wait a little, I have already bought the apartment, you know?"

"Sorry" was all I could say to him.

"Are you serious …. " he yelled at me all of a sudden which got me started "This is seriously a waste…."

From then on, Mike's mood clearly worsened, he did not continue the conversation, so all I could hear was the loud noise of the car's engine.

"Um… Hey, can't you cancel it?" I asked

"It's impossible." He answered harshly then continued saying in the same way "Since I bought it on my parents' card, if I cancelled, it would immediately contact them. They would definitely get mad and say something like ' Don't waste money on stupid things like that'"

"I see…"

"Besides that, what do you think of me?" he asked me all of a sudden.

"Eh?" I was surprised by his questions that I did not know what should I answered him.

"We have already been dating for months, but we haven't even kissed yet." I didn't say anything and stayed quite "To be honest, thought I have also been holding back because of your family, but I can't hold back any longer." He was sad I can feel it "Sorry.."

You don't have to apologize. Let's just go in there." He said smiling to me but I didn't understand what he meant 'go in there' so I looked to where he was looking and I saw in front of the car, there was a resort hotel on the cost.

Hey, wait a minute…" I said nervous.

"What? This sort of things is fine, isn't it?" he asked me (fine well they are fine to you not to me) I thought, "We are dating, right?" he said to me.

"No …. Really wait!" Looking at me, who obviously disliked what was happening, Mike stopped the car and yelled, "You know, if you dislike me so much, why you are dating me?"

"It's not like I dislike you, Mike. It's just that I am scared to go to the next level.." I explained to him who causes him to sigh and said in a sad ton "….I don't get it. But its fine I will tack you back home."

"Sorry.." though it was still morning, the date was over , we didn't talk much at all on the way back and soon we arrived at the estate.

"Bye" Mike said to me and he was upset I can tell and all the balm on me "Wait …I am sorry for today."

"It's fine. My companion isn't just any lady, you are the treasured daughter of the head of the Kazami Crop, and your stubbornness is also princess level."

I didn't know what should I replay him so I didn't say a word.

"Well, I am going." Haven said that without even looking at me, Mike left with an amazing exhaust sound. (Oh god I have been apologizing all day..)

"I am home ...," I said with a weak voice.

"You got out of a pretty tacky car"

"Huh?"

When I looked up, there was my older brother, who was supposed to be in New York. "Big Brother!"

"Welcome home" (hug)

I was so happy about my big brother's sudden return to the country, I hugged him without thinking.

"Stop." He yelled at me (why everyone is yelling at me today).

"What..?" I looked at big brother confused.

"Do you not understand what I meant when I said 'Stop'?"

"That's.." though we had met again after five years, my brother wasn't happy about our reunion, instead was looking at me with a cold attitude.

"Like mother, like daughter."

* * *

OK end of chapter 2 hop you enjoyed it and yeah I would like to thank Dark Rose for the review and hop you like this chapter.

I will try to update soon tomorrow maybe I am not sure but I will try my best.

Ja Ne.

**Diamons.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 3 enjoy.

* * *

"Like Mother, like daughter."

"Huh?..." why would big bro say this words now?...

"I heard from the butler Robert that the guy earlier was pretty rich, I am talking about that sense of smell for rich men, that seductive behavior, that feminine give – and – take." My brother said in cold tone.

"Big bro…. why are you saying such things…" his hazel eyes were very cold, as if looking at something foul…

"Even so, why don't you choose a better guy?"

"What do you mean by that?" he better not insult Mike AFTER ALL Mike treat me better than him who called himself my brother..

"That sort of guy who would happily ride in such a stupid car is definitely lacking in the brains department too, right?"

How could he… I was really angry which caused me to yelled at him "Don't say such a things when you don't even know anything" and of course he yelled back "it's not like I want to know, but anyway, just break up with that guy"

I looked at him (really he think I am going to break up with Mike cause he say so) so I asked him with an annoyed tone "Why are you acting like this when you have just got back? And beside this isn't related to you at all."

He looked at me in the eye and said, "I won't let you say it's not related to me."

"Wha…" he cut me off saying "Don't do things that will smear the Jons' family name, that is, if you still want to live in this estate".

I could not believe what I just heard now "Are you telling me to leave?"

"That's what I suggested to Dad, but you didn't grant that." So he really wants me out of this estate "you know you are too good at sucking up to Dad".

My brother, whom I met again after five years m was as cold as a different person, I wonder what happened in the time he was gone..? Or is he still thinking about what happened that night..

"Why are you making that face? Oh you are not going to suck up to me?" he said with a mysterious smile.

"What?"

"Admit it. You suck up to dad and I and conspire behind our backs to take over the family assets. Charm me with your tricks, just the way you charm all the other men." He said with a huge smirk on his face thinking as if he won something or else but how dare he say this to me I am not like her "You are the worst…".

Even if we spoke more like this, my brother wouldn't return to how he was before. Thinking that, I passed by my brother and tried to return to my room.

"Wait."

Big bro held me back by grabbing my arm "I am not done talking to you."

"I have nothing to say to a brother like you."

"Are you trying to say that I have changed?" he asked me

"Don't you understand yourself?" it seems to me that brother lost himself at New York and then come back.

"I see… it seems like I am the only one who doesn't think I have changed." My brother said with a strange look in his eyes so I asked him "What do you mean..?"

"That's what I mean."

Suddenly, before I even knew it, big bro pulled me closer and his face was right in front of my eyes.

"Huh?"

The reason I couldn't call out in surprise was because my brothers lips were pressing against mine, I didn't understand the situation, and I stood stock still with my lips yielded to my brother.

(w-why…?! Why is my brother kissing m….?)

Even though it should have been over in a moment, I felt like it went on forever.

(My heart is..beating so fast.) a lot of thought were running through my mind as an older brother and a younger sister, this sort of thing couldn't happen.

I understood that it was definitely no good, but I couldn't refuse it.

Thwack!

"Ugh…"

I slapped Shun without any hesitation.

"What is the matter with you?" I screamed at him but he just smile and said "So I guess you don't just kiss anyone."

"Stop screwing around! WE ARE SIBLINGS."

"That is true….. Have you honestly thought of me as your brother?"

"What do you mean?" Shun questions catch me by surprise and I did not know what to think or what to answer, He has been a very important person in my life, ever since he become my brother.

As a BROTHER.

"Well, if you are mad from that, I guess you are not that rotten to the core after all, I am a little relived."

Laughing scornfully in a condescending manner, Shun turn away from me and went up the stairs.

"What was that..? Do you have something you want to say..! Shun…..".

* * *

Well this was chapter 3 hop you enjoyed it and sorry for the mistakes (Grammar and spelling) and thanks for the reviews which was from both a Gust and A.S-96.

I will try to update soon.

Ja Ne.

**Diamons.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 4 enjoy.

* * *

Next day Father asked me to clean the study so I went there and start cleaning, my mind was absent because of what happened yesterday.

(Why did Shun do such a thing…..)

While I was taking a break, the door opened without even a knock.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were in here." I looked at the source of the voice to see big bro standing at the door "Shun…."

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am cleaning. Since father asked me to." I answered him.

"Hm.."

"Do you have something you need in the study?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just stopped by to look around the study. It has been a while" he answered me an a calm voice " I have missed the smell of these old books." After looking around the study wistfully, his expression became sad.

"An abandoned study can be one of the loneliest places one could visit." I didn't say anything and just looked at him "Dad's acting stout-hearted, but he seems really unwell." he said and I agreed to what he said.

"That the reason I came home earlier than planned, dad can't move. Soon I will be taking his place – taking charge of the Kazami family."

"I see." I was confused why is big bro telling me this?!.

"Though Dad didn't look happy." Why would he think that he is not happy? Therefore, I said without thinking, "That's not true he is happy, he is always talking about you."

"Well, I hope that's true. I would be troubled if he told me to go back to New York now."

While saying that my brother opened the glass door of the bookcase and took one book out.

It was the novel my brother used to read back in high school behind my father's back, he reads it in the same manner; however, he looks completely different.

The leather binding of the book really matched Shun.

"Have you really thought of me as your brother?".

When the word from yesterday passed through my head, I heard the sound of the book closing with a bang.

"Forget about me. What about you?" asked big bro…

"What about me?"

"Why don't you leave this estate?"

"W-why are you asking something like that?" (Huh? Why is he bringing up what happened yesterday…)

"In the first place, you didn't like this place, right?" well I didn't deny what brother said cause it was true but still…"You said that you heated the heavy atmosphere"

"I did but.."

"You have already graduated from university, wouldn't it be better if you found work somewhere and lived by yourself?" is he really wants me that bad out of this place "But, Father…"

"If it is about father, there is no problem even if you are not here, there are servants, plus there's the live-in nurse."

"That's…..There is no way I could leave the house and let strangers take care of my sick father." I said in a loud voice.

"You are a stranger too," he screamed at me.

I was shocked big bro never said I am a stranger even in the first time, I put a foot in this place "That…."

"For me, I would feel safer leaving everything to someone else, if I left to somebody who's not really connected I don't know what might happen". Shun was looking at me with the same cold eyes as yesterday.

"Why…why are you only saying such things?" (Why is he treating me like that …. I have always loved him and father more than my own mum.. Why .. What happened to my brother …..?)

"Since I can't trust you .You or that other woman." I felt my heart switch in pain as I heard those cold words coming out from my brother and asked him 'By that other woman, do you mean Mother…?"

"Yeah. That woman. Seems she saw that dad's condition was bad and is meddling with management…. Thanks to that, the board of directors is in disorder."

(Wait, what? Is he saying that my mum…)

'It's only natural if an amateur who's never dealt with management before has her own way with things." He was angry I can see that clearly on his face.

"I didn't know that mother was…"

"Hm.. you didn't know?" he said that in a strange tone which I didn't like it at all oh he better not be thinking that..

"I was sure that you were an accomplice too though." I can't believe it he thought of my like her so I said defending myself "There is no way I would do something like that, I have never thought about dealing with management."

"I don't know…"When Shun drew closer to me; he looked at my eyes as if he was peering into them.

And I get nervous he was too closer which I didn't like "Wh- what…?"

"When you lie, you have got the habit of moving your eyes left and right." Big bro said …

"….What?" wow I didn't know I have that habit….

"…seems like you are not lying…. That does not mean I can trust you though, you might just have become better at lying in the time I have been gone..

Shun was angry and I can felt it worsen …. But is he really angry because I wasn't lying or there is something else I don't know "Alice, lying isn't the only thing you have gotten better at right?" Shuns voice snapped me out of my thought so I looked at him and asked "ah.. What did you say I wasn't paying attention to what you said just now?"

"Oh really …" and he got closer to me, which caused me to back away from him but unfortunately my back was against one of the book shelves and I got my self-trapped without me knowing… big bro face now was too close to me that I can felt his breath on my face "um Shun can .. you .." but he cut me off asking "How many men have you slept with?"

I frozen in my place shocked at his sudden question "Oh I will take your silence as a hundred of men that you couldn't remember.." he was smirking at me a devil smirks how dare he said that to me and with all the power I have in me I resaid my hand and tried to slap him when he catch it and he said in a firm voice "Alice.."

"Don't say my name with your dirty mouth, I am sure now that you are not my brother I have once known my brother would never say this to me." as I said this I tried to get away from him when I felt his grip on my hand get stronger which caused me yelped in pain " let me g…. but I was cut in the middle when I felt something warm on my lips and hared in the same time…

(He is kissing me.. no I don't want it stop it stop..) I was screaming in my head as I tried to break away but no use so I just give up and stayed still, this time the kiss was different from yesterday kiss, it was harsh and rough I thought my lips will torn in any moment .

I started to feel dizzy I need oxygen my legs felt too weak I can't stand any more, and with that I started to fell to the ground the warm on my lips was gone then I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground everything was starting to fade away.

"Alice.. ALICE…"

Huh is that big bro but also his voice start to fade away then I was welcomed by the darkness.

* * *

Well hop you enjoyed chapter 4 and sorry for the mistakes both (Grammar and spelling) as always nothing changed any way I would like to say that the next update will be late a bit cause I have to update my other story but I promise It won't be that late just 2 or 3 days don't know … ok now I have to go and thanks for the reviews ( Dark Rose &amp; A.S-96 ).

Well now ..

Ja Ne

**Diamons.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 5 enjoy.

* * *

I opened my eyes blinking several times as I was wide awake now I sit down on the bed looking around the room I was in and I was in my room? I don't remember going to my room, so how did I get here?

"I see you woke up finally," someone said from behind me as I turned around to see who it was, I saw Shun leaning against the wall "huh? Big Bro ….what are you doing here?" I asked him confused why he is in my room?

"So you don't remember what happened?"

"Huh? What are you tal….and before I could complete my question I remembered everything…(we were in the study and we start argument and then all of a sudden he kissed me and it was a rough kiss…then I blacked out cause of the lack of oxygen … huh did he brought me to here?).

"From the expression on your face I can tell that you remembered"

How he could be so calm after what happen…. I was furious at him but more important I have to …. I stand up from my bed quickly and went to the bathroom …I even let the door wide open… I can't believe he kissed me again what the hell is he thinking anyway we are siblings…(do you really thought of me as your big brother?) suddenly I remembered his words again, those annoying words what did he meant? I can't understand what is he thinking … sigh… I took my toothbrush and start brushing my teeth hard ….

"What are you doing?" I heard big bro asking from the door but I didn't answer him and continue my work…..

After 15 minutes …

"So why did you brush your teeth all of a sudden?" asked Shun.

"Oh well isn't it obvious, I want to get rid of your test in my mouth, really what the hell happened to you." I screamed at him but he didn't say anything instead he turn around and start head out of the room when suddenly, I heard a high-pitched voice from the door "welcome back Shun " so I took a look from the bathroom door …

I saw someone hugging big bro tightly "Why didn't you let me know? I would have gone to pick you up at the airport!"

"Fabia…"

The person hugging big bro was Fabia, after going together with my brother to New York, Fabia came back after two years but I had not met her at all.

"I wanted to see you…" Fabia wrapped an arm around my brother's neck and tiptoed to give him a kiss.

(Ah..), I am in their way, immediately thinking that, I tried to close the bath door without making any noise.

"Stop.." suddenly, my brother spoke loudly and shook off Fabia.

(Huh..? Fabia is his fiancée … Why is he treating her that way.)

"Why did you come here?" yelled Shun at Fabia.

"To meet you, Shun…." Answered Fabia and its look as if she was troubled.

"Go home right now. I am busy."

"Shun.." looking displeased, my brother left my room. Fabia, who was left behind, saw my brother out with a loving expression.

(What was that…?)

"..Oh? Alice, you were here." Said Fabia who notice me standing at the bathroom door shocked at what happen just now but I recovered quickly hearing her voice and said "Well it is my room so I … um… yes…. It has been a while, Fabia"

"it has been a while, I apologize for not even greeting you ever since I have come back. How have you been?" asked Fabia with a gentle smile.

"Eh, well .."I tried to answer her but I was still under the shock … "Haha, you saw something odd just now, please don't mind." Said Fabia.

"Did something happen between you and my brother?" I asked, as I was curious.

"No, nothing at all, he did come home suddenly, so maybe he is a bit nervous."

(I felt she was lying at the first part but I didn't say anything but thought about what she said now, Nervous ….. is that why he has that attitude towards me..)

"Nevertheless Alice, you have become completely beautiful." Said Fabia.

"Not at all. More than that, Fabia you are the one.."

"That beauty is from your mother, isn't it? The gentlemen around you probably won't leave you alone.

Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Fabia with a smirk.

"…" but I didn't answer her and stayed silent.

"I was certain that you had left the estate. So you were still here."

"Yes, I cannot leave currently as I want to stay by my father's side.." I told her.

"So that is how it is. Even if you wished to leave, you could not, as the situation is now"

Somehow, Fabia's words to me seemed harsh. Sigh.. that hasn't changed since the first time we met.

"Now then, I will go great your father, Alice please enjoys your day" she said with a gentle voice…" please enjoy your day…"

With complicated thoughts, I saw Fabia out of my room walking like a model.

* * *

End of chapter five… I am sorry really sorry for not updating but well a big problem happened to me so I couldn't update my stories and so I was going to update my other stories when I remembered this one so here we go hop you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews …

( Gust, ukey and alice. kazami .58).

Well have to go now…. I will try to update soon …..so..

Ja Ne.

**Diamons.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own BAKUGAN with ch 6 enjoy.

* * *

I was lying on my bed looking out of the window at the blue sky deep in though, I was confused and lost, I need answers but will I ever have them?

Oh good more questions, like I don't have enough already, I brought the closest pillow besides me and put it on my face and screamed "JUST WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SHUN?"

"What are you thinking? What are you planning?"

I don't understand what my big bro was thinking, everything he had said so awful to me …. Yet I brushed my fingers against my lips, which had earlier felt my brother's warmth.

Thought his words to me were all challenging and insulting, he had been so kind and rough when he touched my lips.

At first I thought he was rough, but after he kissed me, I felt his kindness.(**even though he made me out of breath and was** **rude when he pushed me hard on the book shelve but yet(blush)….)**

I blushed at the memory, _why did he kiss me?_

Is it some sort of harassment?Did he want me out of the estate so much..? But if he really want to get me out**,** there should have been a variety of other methods.

Why did he do something like that? What is big bro thinking? The reason that shun had that attitude….

It was almost definitely because of what happened at that party, he didn't tell me when he was leaving either, and returned so suddenly.

This might not be a good way to put it, but…

It had already been five years since that, so I wanted him to forget about it.

But the eyes that shun was looking at me with hadn't changed since that day of the party.

His cold scornful gaze, as if he were looking at something dirty. That was probably because he still scorned what I did ever since that day.

But since we are going to live together again I don't want to have a strained relationship…

On top of that, why did shun kiss me even though he had _**Fabia **_,who he was engaged to?

Why did he do that, even though he was openly angry about the kiss from Fabia?

I couldn't live together with him if I had these gloomy feelings.

That's why I went towards shun room to ask him what he was planning.

"Ah.." I suddenly stopped. "Wouldn't I be bothering him if I went?"

Before she left Fabia said she was going to greet Father, it would be natural for her to head to my brothers room after that….. they were engaged, so if I went, I might just get in the way of their time together.

Oh what should I do…..

I don't want to be resented because I was tactless and bothered them.

"Why are you still in the estate? Didn't I tell you to leave!" I was loitering without knowing what to do when I heard an angry voice "is that big brother?"

Wondering what was happening, I looked towards where the voice had come from. There I saw big bro arguing with Fabia near his room.

Arguing might not be the right word; it felt like it was just big bro that was angry all by himself.

"You don't have to get so angry; I was just greeting your father." Fabia said.

"….There is no need for you to greet him." Shun said.

Different from Fabia who was gracefully replying, shun looked irritated with every word.

Would he really get that angry at his fiancée just because he is nervous?...

"How long do you plan on sticking around me? We are …." My brother, with furrowed eyebrows, spotted me looking at them, I was thinking about what I should do, but it was already too late.

"Alice what are you doing there?".

"shit."

* * *

OK end of chapter 6 and I know I know I am really sorry but it can't helped it my school start and my computer get broken and a lot of things happened so it's not my fault that I couldn't update soon…..but till am sorry…..hop this chapter was good enough to forgive me and no I don't know when I will be able to update the next chapter cause my computer isn't fixed yet and am writing on mum's lap so you have to … wait.

and for (Alice. Essaid) thanks for reviewing and yeah shun hate fabai and about what happened back at NY well you have to wait a little bit more... thanks again.

Sorry again till next chapter.

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own BAKUGAN…with chapter 7.. enjoy.**

* * *

_Last time from Forbidden Love:_

_Fabia and Shun were arguing about something when Alice came and heard them.._

_"How long do u plan on sticking around me? We are….." My brother, with furrowed eyebrows, spotted me looking at them, I was thinking about what I should do, but it was already too late._

_"Alice what are you doing there?"._

_"shit."_

* * *

"oh, Alice?" Fabia, who had been looking the other way, turned around to face me and glared at me pointedly.

It really felt just as if she were telling me not to get in the way, so I couldn't stay.

"Sorry, I just had something to ask big bro…." when I explained myself with my eyes cast down, I heard Fabia giggle.

"Alice, I will be returning now, so you two siblings should take your time." Said Fabia with a smiling face.

"…Fabia." Big bro said, looking at here with strange eyes.

"Shun, shall we talk more at length about that at another time?...It's something between the two of us, so the matter isn't something that we should talk about where there are other people."

I felt like I was being stung by Fabia's words.

Though she is speaking gently, what she is saying is that it's something they cant talk about while there are other people around.

"Shun, would that be acceptable?" Fabia asked big bro but he stayed silent, saying nothing to respond to her words.

Maybe she took my brother's silence as approval, but Fabia left the estate with a calm smile.

"You really are that woman's daughter." After he had watched Fabia leave, my brother muttered that in a low voice.

"Eh?" I didn't understand what he had said to me, so I looked up at him, only to see him staring at me scornfully.

"No, you are different from that woman…Since you sneak around to sniff out what other people are doing, you might be even worse than her."

"…! I-I wasn't sniffing anything out!..."

But it was true that I had eavesdropped on my brother's conversation. I couldn't object to what he said.

"Big bro, I am sorry."

"….So you admit it?" Shun's voice got even lower and colder.

"It was true that I heard your conversation with Fabia, so I apologize for that….But I wasn't sniffing anything out…And since I hate being accused of things I didn't do, you apologize too, big bro." I look steadily at my brother's eyes as I told him my intention.

"…So you aren't rotten to the core then. My bad."

While my brother smiled a little oddly, he said the same thing as before.

"Instead of standing around here, let's go into my room."

"O-okay…"Invited by big bro, I stepped into a room I had not been in for the five years my brother was away.

"Oh? I thought it would be dustier but it's not really." Big bro said as he was looking around the room with his cold eyes.

"Since it's cleaned a few times each week." I explained to him.

"…You do it?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. Which caused me to explained his misunderstood quickly by saying" You are mistaken. No matter how long you are away from the estate, I wouldn't just go into your room." After the sort of farewell we had, I wasn't as insensible as to go into his room without his permission.

"Hm, I don't know about that." While replying rudely, big bro sat down on the soft sofa and crossed his legs.

Though that was all he did, because he was attractive, my heart ended up beating a little more quickly.

"Come to think about it, you said you had something to ask me about. What is it?" big bro asked me as he looked at me.

"Eh, ah…."

_Why did you kiss me?_

_What do you think of me?_

There were a bunch of things I wanted to ask, but my mouth wouldn't open.

"Why are you acting so suspicious?...Or were you lying when you said you had something to ask?"

"I wasn't lying!"

"Then hurry up and ask."

If I kept my mouth shut any longer, big bro would reach some strange misunderstanding again.

With that in mind, I decided to tell big bro what I was thinking.

However, the moment I opened my mouth, the cell phone in my pocket started vibrating.

"Ah, sorry…"

Mike was calling…. What should I do? Big bro doesn't really have a good impression of Mike….Would it be alright to talk to Mike even though big bro was right in front of me…?

"What are you doing? You have got a phone call, right? Don't mind me and just answer it." Big bro told me….

"O-okay…." If he just hung up, I would be able to call him back later.

Unfortunately, Mike didn't hang up, so I had to answer.

_"Hello, Mike?"_

My brother looked sterner… Argh, he is probably going to get angry at me once I hang up….

Mike just wanted to ask me if I wanted to go out somewhere now.

_"Eh, now? But…"_

I was troubled as to how to refuse when…

"Ah."

Big bro took the cell phone from me and hung up.

"Big bro! What are you doing?"

"It's just that weird guy from earlier, right? Don't answer calls from him." Big bro said with a harsh and angry tone.

"Why…?" I asked him confused about his strange behavior.

"That's…" Big bro turned his gaze download, looking awkward, and he ended up mumbling.

"Big bro…?"

"A-anyway, that guy's no good."

My brother was acting differently than usual, which was odded.

Could he be jealous…. There's no way… I mean we are siblings….

I was silence looking at big bro when he said "Damn, another call."

My brother muttered as he looked at the name displayed on the screen. It was almost definitely Mike again.

He is probably worried since the call suddenly got cut.

"Big brother, if you don't want me to talk on the phone in your room, I will do it outside, so cold you give it back?"

"….."

Even though I stuck out my hand, it didn't feel like big bro was going to give me my cell phone back to me.

"Big bro!"

When I spoke a little more loudly, my brother turned the phone off and flung it at the bed.

"H-hey, what are you doing!? You don't have to turn it off…."

When I hurried reached out towards the bed to pick up my phone, I was pushed forward by a strong force from behind me and ended up falling on the bed.

"….."

Since the bed was soft, it didn't hurt, but I was seized with fear.

"B-big brother…?"

"Did you plan to go to that man's place?"

"Eh?"

"Have you already slept with that guy?"

"W-what are you saying!?"

While throwing those completely unexpected words at me all of a sudden, my brother hovered over me at the same time.

"Big bro?"

"…"

Looking pained, completely as if he were coping with something, my brother's face got closer.

"Eh?"

I was going to close my eyes tightly, but before then, my brother's hand covered them.

"Don't look at me." Was all he said.

With my vision snatched away from me, I felt a tender heat on my lips.

…Am I being kissed by big bro again?

Since my brother's hand was covering my eyes, I couldn't tell if the heat touching my lips was from my brother's lips.

But this tender warmth was the same as earlier.

"..Mm…ha…"

Though this was where he had stopped earlier, this time, something went pushed open my lips and went in.

..As I thought, I am being kissed.

It was almost definitely my brother's tongue that was moving around on my mouth.

I wasn't sure what I was afraid of, but I was afraid, so I wanted to get my tongue away from big bro's.

However, that just ended up in our tongues getting entangled, making the situation worse.

Why is he doing this? Does he hate me that much?

Even though we weren't related by blood, we were siblings. Something like this couldn't be forgiven.

"….N-no…." I frantically resisted, trying to push away with powerless hands.

"….Ah." was all he said …. Maybe he finally calmed down after hearing my voice mixed with tears, but big bro's expression was twisted with bitterness.

Why? Why does big bro look like that?

He looked like a puppy that had just been abandoned, and I didn't know what to do.

"S-sorry….."

I took my cell phone from the bed and fled from my brother's room.

"Alice!"

I don't understand. I don't understand big brother's feeling at all!

After that I returned to my own room and sat on the soft carpet.

Big bro why did you do something like that? Do you hate me so much? But if you really hate me so much, why did you look at me so sadly?

Even though I wouldn't even let Mike kiss me, just today I was kissed by my brother twice.

My feelings of "Why?"weren't just towards my brother but also to myself.

Even though I refused kisses from Mike, why didn't I refuse my brother's?

"I didn't hate it…."

I was surprised by my brother's kisses, but I didn't hate them at all.

Even though we are siblings….. Why I didn't hate them?

Fabia who had her kiss refused, came to mind. And sharp feelings of guilt tormented me.

My brother just got back to America yesterday, so he's a bit worked up….That's all.

I desperately tried to make myself believe that. If that wasn't the case, I didn't think I would be able to live normally with big bro….. in order to live together, I had to forget what happened today.

I had to smile in front of big bro tomorrow.

However, the more I thought about that, the faster my heart beat. I couldn't help the distress I felt.

* * *

Okay that's for today this was the longest chapter I have ever write hope you enjoyed it and sorry for both Grammar and spelling mistakes and thanks for the review (Alice. Essaid).

I will try to update soon

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own BAKUGAN…with chapter 8… enjoy.**

* * *

A few weeks after my brother came back.

This morning I saw my brother downstairs, ready to leave without eating his breakfast like always.

"Good morning. You early today too."

"Yeah. I have got a lot of stuff to do."

"That's too bad."

"Unlike somebody else here, I can't just hang around at home and help out with chores."

"I-I do part-time work too."

"Part-time? Where?"

"At the florist."

"The florist's? Well, that might be appropriate for you."

"What do you mean..?"

"Nothing much. You have liked flowers even since a long time ago."

"Yeah.."

"Why don't you get a job at that florist's? it would be more fun to work there surrounded by flowers than to stay here, right?"

"…."

Though he had said those words lightly, my brother's attitude was cold as usual.

Since I didn't want to replay anymore, I felt like asking about something that had been bothering me.

"Apart from that, about Fabia."

"Fabia….? Why is Fabia the topic now?"

"Well, isn't it weird?"

"Weird? What weird?"

"It's not normal to shake off your fiancée like that."

"….Fiancee?" Caught on word fiancée, big bro raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Err…..Well, I am not wrong about her being your fiancée, am I?"

"Did you not talk to her? Didn't you hear anything?"

"Er….Fabia didn't say anything though…"

"Not at all? That's just like her…."

"What do you mean brother?"

"My engagement with Fabia has been called off. She is not my fiancée or anything else to me anymore." Big bro answered with bored tone, and I was shocked to the point that I just sat in my place still, staring at him like he grow to heads or something, and believe me I won't be surprised at all, and after some time of silence I managed to say with still shocked voice "No way…."

"It was called off already by the second year we were in New York." Big bro was looking at me with strange eyes as he said that.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _

I let that thought of mine slide and act like I didn't knots' he gaze on me and said "I didn't know at all…."

"Well, I didn't tell anyone here, so it's natural that you don't." he answered with closed eyes and a frown on his face.

"But why did you call off the engagement…." I asked him with curious, which I couldn't hide at all, but it seemed that he didn't know… well good for me.

"That's…." as he was going to answer my question, we heard the sound of the exhaust of a large car from the garden.

"Hm, seems the guy has come. Did you have date plans?" big bro asked with an pleasant look on his face, which get me nervous….something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.

"Yes, but…" and before I continue my sentence he cut me off saying with a harsh tone "I said it before, didn't I? Break up with that guy."

"Don't say such selfish things…..!"I yelled angry about his so selfishness, but he ignored me and turned to the butler Robert and said "….Hey, Robert."

"Yes, Sir. " came Robert with a smile on his face and looked at big bro waiting for his request.

"Bring the man who just came here."

"What?" I yelp with shock.

"I will judge what sort of man he is."

"W-wait, what is that even….!?"

"Um…." Robert stand in his place looking between us with uneasy look on his face.

"It's fine, so hurry up and bring him here!" Big bro yelled at Robert, who quickly answered with "yes sir" and went to get Mike.

A little while after the engine sound stopped, Robert brought in Mike.

"I have brought him…."said Robert.

"Phew, it's the first time I have come in here, but as expected, it's an awesome estate." Said Mike with his cheerful voice.

"Mike…"

"Morning, Alice. Ah is that the person over there your brother?" asked Mike while looking at me with happy eyes.

"I am here older brother, Shun." Big bro answered with both cold eyes and tone.

_Not good._ I thought with worry and it get worse when Mike said " I have heard the rumors but you are a really good-looking guy, aren't you? I am Mike, nice to meet you."

Big bro ignored the right hand that Mike had stuck out with a smile and suddenly start asking questions.

"What is your relationship with Alice?"

"Huh? We are dating. Alice didn't you tell him?" asked me Mike with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, but…"

"I heard that you're the son of the company president of BYC Data Transmission that we do business with." Cut me off again, I think it's a habit for him, an annoying bad habit.

"Well, that's true." Answered Mike with a unhappy face now.

"If you are also a member of this elite society, shouldn't you try to carry yourself with a little more grace?"

"What's with that…. Isn't it weird to just suddenly start saying complaints after meeting for the first time?" yelled Mike at Big bro with angry face now and I don't balm him at all after what Big bro said to for the first time meeting each other.

Anyway Big bro as usual ignored him and continue his judge saying "That's not a car that should be coming in and out of the Kazami estate, and you talk like an elementary school student….." My brother looked at all of Mike and laughed like he was making fun of him.

"Big brother, that was rude of you to say." I said as I glared at him.

"Rude? Who is the one being rude? Rudeness doesn't mean anything to somebody who doesn't even use polite language to somebody they have met for the first time, right?" answered with closed eyes.

"Huh…?"

"The president of BYC probably has a headache. Since this sort of guy is his heir."

Big bro was making the situation worse more and more by every word he says an d I can see that Mike will lose it at any moment now, as he said- more like yelled- "What'd you just say!"

I have to stop them or else….so I stepped between the two holding them back -as they glared at each other- and said "Mike" looking at him as I saw clearly that he lost his cool "Stop it, Mike!"

"Get out of the way!" he yelled, but I just ignored him and turned to the right side looking at Big bro saying "And you too, Shun. Why are you saying such a things!?"

"I am just saying what I thought." He answered glaring at Mike who too was glaring g at him back as he yelled at him "Bring it on"

The two were in an explosive situation.

My brother then all of a sudden look calmly at Mike, who looked like he wanted to hit him.

I can't let these two meet any more!

After somehow stopping Mike, I pushed him towards the foyer.

"Let me go!" said Mike with voice full of rage.

"I will apologize for him, so calm down for now!." I somehow calmed down Mike, whose anger wouldn't settle, and we left the foyer together.

When I gave a quick glance back, I saw Big bro watching us with a grim expression.

* * *

Okay end of ch 8 hope you like it and enjoy it , and sorry for the bad spelling and Grammar well get go now .

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own BAKUGAN… with chapter 9… enjoy.**

* * *

_Last time from Forbidden Love:_

_Shun and Mike almost kills each other but thanks to a cretin red-head girl she managed to stop them before they began._

_"Let me go!" said Mike with voice full of rage._

_"I will apologize for him, so calm down for now!" I somehow calmed down Mike, whose anger wouldn't settle, and we left the foyer together._

_When I gave a quick glance back, I saw Big bro watching us with a grim expression._

* * *

"What was that? I'm seriously angry!" Mike yelled, at no one in particular, but still I don't balm him at all, so I cast down my head and say "Sorry….. my brother did just come home, and he is really busy….." I tried to explain to him my brother attitude- which it more look like an excuse a lame one if you ask me- but he cut me off yelling at me this time "That isn't good enough to be an excuse!".

"Sorry….." Even though we were somehow able to get into the car and leave the estate, Mike was getting more and more furious.

Even though Mike is usually so calm… of course he would get mad if somebody said things like that to him…

"Anyway, why are you covering for that sort of guy? Whose side are you on, Alice?" Mike asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye answering him "I'm not on anyone's side…"

"Well, he is richer than I am, has better breeding, and might be better to look at though." I was shocked at what Mike said.

_Did he really think about me like that?_

"I'm the one who thinks more about you, right?" he asked me again and I just answered with a simple "Yeah….".

For a little while after that, Mike drove the car without saying anything.

It took several minutes for the tension to die out.

"Oh…" Mike whispered all of a sudden which caused me to turn to look at him and ask "What is it?".

"You and your brother aren't related by blood, right?" he asked, with a strange expression on his face, which caused me to hesitant for a second before answering him.

"No, we aren't, but….." and once again I was cut by him -even though they hate each other so much but they have the same habit- saying "What do you really think of him?".

I was stunned at the sudden question, so I asked him "What do you mean?".

"Do you see him as your big brother? Or…."

"W-what are you saying!?" I nearly yelled at him in disbelieve, and continue saying –or mostly yelling- "Obviously I see him as my big brother!"

"Why are you getting so worked up?" he asked calmly.

"I am not….!" I said a bit harshly –which I, myself, were surprised, I have never snapped at him before, so why now?- "Have you ever made that expression once over me? You have never even gotten emotional."

"….." I sat in my place speechless, as he was screaming at me now! –and it was the first time- I felt hurt, but I want balm him at all, it wasn't his fault after all, or was it?.

"Be straight with me." He yelled once more.

"Is the reason you won't give up your body to me because you have got your brother?".

That's it, I didn't expect that from him at all and I said with a cold tone –I never knew that I have such a thing like that tone, but well I was silence for too long now, and I have to, at least defeat myself- "YOU are WRONG!".

"You are saying that I am more important to you than him". Saying that with those sad eyes of him, make me forget every harsh words he said to me a while ago, and so I replayed gently "That's obvious, isn't it? It's weird even to compare those two…..!"

"Then let's see if that's true." Saying with a huge grin on his face, Mike suddenly stepped on the brakes and stopped the car.

"What?"

"If you really think that, a kiss is fine, right?"

"Mike…."

Since Mike stopped the car without pulling over, car horns were honking extremely loudly from behind us.

Mike was looking right at me almost scarily, like he didn't hear the horns at all.

"I am going to test if you really have the feelings towards me…!" Mike said as he hovered over me, which get me panic, as I tried to stop him "W-wait, Mi…" "Ah!" Mike covered me and pinned me down to the seat so I couldn't resist.

"Mike! Stop it - I said, stop it!" I screamed at him but he didn't listen, instead I saw him blushing really hard, closing his eyes, he said my name in strange way – more like hunger – "….Alice".

As I heard him saying my name in that way, knowing that there is no way to get out, I shut my eyes tightly to avert Mike' direct gaze –as he opened his eyes again with a full lust expression in them-

_H-help me, Big bro…..!_

_Why did Shun face come to mind at a time like this?_

It was my kind big bro who always saved me when I was troubled…..

But….now….

"Alice!" ?

* * *

Ok this is for today, and sorry if this chapter was bad guys, well it cant help it, since I didn't get enough sleep thanks to my lovely sister, oh plz can anyone imagine someone dancing ended up in the mirror or to be more clear went through the mirror!

Yesterday was hell to me seeing my little sister with blood covering her neck and back (shudder).

You know what… you have to treasured your sisters and brothers, because you don't know when the time will took them away from you, I always fight with her and told her that I hate her (DEEP IN ME I KNOW THAT I WILL NVER HATE HER) but when I saw her life flash In front of me and that I will never see her again I felt like I lost almost everything, she is…..oh god….she is …so important to me…so important….OH MY GOD...sorry guys I think I get … carried away …. Well I won't balm you if you think ….. I am creepy….. I just want to say what.. I felt….. Writing helps so much.

Oh anyway I will try to update soon, hope you still want to read my… story, well then that's all what I want to say. T.C.

Sorry again…..JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own BAKUGAN…with chapter 10…enjoy.**

* * *

_ Last time from Forbidden Love:_

_Alice was going on a date with Mike when they start arguing about the matter that happened in the estate, which caused Mike to lose his cool and tried to force Alice on kissing him – forcing himself on her- _

_"I am going to test if you really have the feelings towards me…!" Mike said as he hovered over me._

_H-help me, Big bro…..!_

_Why did shun face come to mind at a time like this?_

_It was my kind big bro who always saved me when I was troubled….. But…..now…._

_"Alice!" ?_

* * *

With my eyes closed, that voice which I was so used to hearing rang in my ears.

_Could it be…. Big bro…..!?_

* * *

Though Mike had never done anything rude before, he was different today.

"No! I don't like this!"

When I thought that I wouldn't be able to resist anymore, suddenly, the hand that was pinning me down let go.

"W-what!" I heard Mike yelped with surprise,

"Eh…?"

When I opened my eyes, Mike wasn't in the driver's seat anymore, and the door was open.

While I still didn't know what had happened, Shun's head suddenly peeked into the car.

"Are you alright!? Alice?"

"B-big bro…!"

"Come on, hurry up and get out of that car." After saying that, he stuck out his hand towards me.

Kindly pulled out by my brother's hand, I got off of Mike' car.

"You bastard! What are you doing!?" I saw Mike as he yelled at Shun, and Shun looked at him with anger written on all of his face, as he yelled back "You are the bastard here – What are you doing to my sister!"

Outside the car, Mike and Shun were grabbing each other's collars and glaring at each other.

"It's got nothing to do with you! Get out of here!" Mike hissed at Shun's face.

"Do you think you can get away with making a move on somebody in the Kazami family!?" Shun yelled at Mike, and I was stunned.

_Big bro thinks of me as a kazami member….._

Beep beep.

Cars were honking from behind the two of them, who were fighting in the middle of the road.

"G-geez, you tow just stop it!" as I said that, I stood between the two of them.

"Get out of the way! Alice! I won't be satisfied 'till I get a punch in!" Mike said leaping towards Shun.

"Just try it. I will KO you in no time!" shun yelled as he too leap towards Mike.

"I said stop it, didn't I!"

Even though I somehow pulled the two apart, they continued glaring at each other.

"You understand now, right, Alice?" Big bro asked me, looking at me directly, then back at Mike saying "That he is a good- for- nothing guy, as I expected."

"You are kidding me! You are the reason we are in this situation!" Mike yelled with furious.

"I am the reason? What do you mean by that?" Big bro asked with closed eyes waiting for Mike response, and I get panic….. he would say something un good, and I don't want Shun to get the wrong idea, so I quickly steeped in saying "T-that's enough! Mike, just go home today."

"H-huh? What about today's plans?" Mike asked me with sad face.

"Sorry….so, pleas.."

"Fine…. Is apologize all you can do?"

"…"

While glaring at my older brother, Mike got in the car.

"Wait! What did you mean by what you said earlier!?"

As if to erase my brother's voice, Mike drove away recklessly.

"Dammit … Oi. What did he mean when he said I was the reason?" Big bro turn to me and asked me.

"Eh….. A-anyway, let's get away from here…!"

My brother sighs, as he saw that I won't answer him, and told me to get on the car.

With loud honks around us, I got in Shun's car.

Shun's face while driving was even sterner than usual.

"Geez, what were you doing! If I hadn't just been passing by, you would have been assaulted in the middle of the street!" Big bro yelled at me, which scared me, but I didn't show it and kept silence.

"I already said that, right!? That dating a guy like that smears a stain on the Kazami family name!" I couldn't say anything to my brother's words, it might certainly be like what Big bro is saying.

But…

"….Are you listening!?" Shun's angry voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Eh? Y-yeah…." I stuttered.

"Besides, what the hell did he mean when he said 'You are the reason'?" not thay question again,

"That.. was…." That the reason I wouldn't give up my body to Mike was because I was thinking of my brother….

I couldn't tell my brother something that off the mark, beside I, myself, don't know if that was it, my feelings towards big bro… could it be really as what Mike said!.

_No.. no bad Alice, Bad ….. don't think like that ….. he is your brother._

Shaking the thought out of my mind I said " There's no deep meaning. It might have just been because he was annoyed you interrupted….."

"Stupid! Just go home!"

"Yeah…."

After that, Shun didn't say anything, and I just looked at the passing scenery.

At that time, I suddenly remembered what my brother said to Mike, I spoke up to ask my brother about that.

"Hey… Earlier, you said that I was part of the Kazami family, right?"

"…"

"Do you really feel that way?"

* * *

Well I will stop here for today, I don't know if I will update the next ch today, I hope you enjoyed reading this ch, and sorry about the spelling and Grammars I am trying my hard to improve it , ok I have to go now.

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own BAKUGAN…with chapter 11..enjoy.**

* * *

_Last time from Forbidden Love:_

_After Shun save's Alice a conversation roses between the two, which lead Alice to ask Shun a question…_

_At that time, I suddenly remembered what my brother said to Mike, I spoke up to ask my brother about that._

_"Hey….Earlier, you said that I was part of the Kazami family, right?"_

_"….."_

_"Do you really feel that way?"_

* * *

"On the family register, you are definitely a Kazami family member, I didn't say anything strange." Answered Shun, with a frown on his face.

"But that's not what you meant, right?" I asked him, hoping that he meant something else.

"Don't misunderstand. The reason I saved you wasn't because you are important to me." Shun yelled at me all of a sudden.

"Eh…"

"How would things go if the world found out someone belonging to the Kazami family was assaulted by a guy in the middle of the day? .. I didn't protect you – I protected Kazami family name."

"I see…." That certainly might be true.

However, the frantic expression that my brother showed, when he always so calm…

I didn't think he was just worrying about decency.

"So you have a chink in your amour too. Don't cause a scene like that again." Big bro said with closing eyes and calm tone.

"A chink….. if a man becomes serious, a girl can't do anything…." I said to big bro with annoying voice.

"The problem is that you acted in a way that brought up that situation." Shun said.

"…" then he screamed at me again all of a sudden "If you learn anything from this, stop getting into his car so carelessly."

"I know…"

Maybe because I admitted I was wrong, Shun didn't reproach me anymore and just drove the car silently.

The mood is heavy… but this might be a chance to speak properly with my brother, so I opened my mouth and said "… just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"The reason you hate me and mother so much."

"I have said it so many times already. There is no way I would accept somebody who would hijack the Kazami family."

" Is that all?" I asked him knowing that he is hiding something but didn't want to tell me about it.

"Something you want to say?" he asked me.

My chance, "Don't you have a definite reason for hating us?" I asked him, hoping that he would answer.

"…"

After thinking for a little while, my brother spoke up seriously.

"That's… from when right after you came to the estate."

"yeah.."

" I saw that woman's true nature."

"Eh…?" what did he mean by that?, but I stay silent so he would continue.

"She put on vulgar make-up, and then that woman came out of a hotel with man I didn't know."

"By that woman…." I said with wide eyes.

"Of course, I am talking about your mother. It hadn't even been a few months since she would marry and she had betrayed my father."

"…." I was shocked the most don't get it wrong, I know that Mum would do something like that after all she is a whore, but still, do that before getting married, by few months, that was unbelievable.

I don't balm Shun at all if he hate's mother at all, but I don't like it when he think of me like that, I am not like her, and I won't be like her.

"Dad can be strict sometimes, but he's a kind person at heart…..After my mother died, he threw himself into his work and stopped smiling….. at that time, he met your mother." He said with frown on his face and continue saying "When I first met her, I thought she was very beautiful and kind… When I think about it now, it might have been because I was still a kid and couldn't judge people well."

"…" I sat silent and my head was toward my lap, looking at it with tears in my eyes, but thankfully my bangs covered my eyes, so Shun wouldn't be able to see the tears in my eyes, he would say that I was faking those tears.

"No Kazami family member thought well of that woman… However, when I looked at dad, who started smiling more and more…. Even when I heard that they were getting married, only one person approved… Even so, I saw that sight."

"I was still a high school student, and I remember how terribly hurt I was." Shun was shaking with anger…..

* * *

End of chapter 11, short I know but it's better than nothing right?, anyway hop you enjoyed it.

So see you later.

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own BAKUGAN… with chapter 12.. enjoy.**

* * *

_Last time from Forbidden Love:_

_Shun tells Alice why he heat her mother and hate her! _

_"I saw that woman true nature."_

_"Eh..?" what did he mean by that?_

_"She put on vulgar make-up, and then that woman came out of a hotel with man I don't know."_

_"By that women….." I said with wide eyes._

_"Of course, I am talking about your mother. It hadn't even been a few months since she would marry and she had betrayed my father."_

_I don't balm Shun at all if he hate 's mother at all, but I don't like it when he think of me like that, I am not like her, and I won't be like her._

_"I was still a high school student, and I remember how terribly hurt I was." Shun was shacking with anger….._

* * *

"That sort of thing, to Father….." I asked unsure about what to say.

"I didn't say anything back then… Dad had finally gotten over my mother's death and was slowly regaining his health….. if I told him about that woman's true nature… Dad might not have been able to get back up again." Shun said with the anger fading away, he must love father a lot, by the way he is talking about him.

"…." I was silent, with tears now on my cheek, but it's look like Shun didn't see it, and I thought that he was calming down, but I was so wrong as he yelled again and all of a sudden with anger "But, as I expected, I should have told him. If I had just told him sooner, he wouldn't have been hurt as much….That woman finds a convenient partner to cling on to and slowly weaken, like a leech." I was started from his outburst all of a sudden and flinched at his harsh tone.

"Then, you are that woman's daughter." He said with unreadable face.

"I-I am different from my mother…" I said trying to defend myself.

"I tried to think that way…. You have your stubborn points, but I believed you had a pure heart." Big bro was confusing me, I don't understand him anymore, what is he meaning by that, and before I could ask him he said "That is, until I saw you say those things that night."

As I thought, he's still thinking about that night….

"I was deceived by you and your mother….. it's more difficult to say that I would accept you, right!"

Screech!

Shun slammed on the brakes like he was taking out his anger on them. He glared at the red traffic light like it was his enemy.

"Shun, as I thought, you have misunderstood…."

"Misunderstood? What are you talking about?"

Shun won't believe me even if I tell him that that night, I put on that act to handle Hydron.

If that's the case, I might as well…

"I … as I thought, I will leave the Kazami."

"Eh…?" Shun glanced at me and waited for my next words, and he looked like he didn't believed what I said.

"I said that I will leave the Kazami family."

"… Are you saying that seriously?" Shun asked.

"Yes." I answered with determined in my voice.

"….." I thought he would be happy, but my brother's expression did not change.

"Aren't you happy…..?" I asked him confused at his expression.

"I thought you said you would tack care of Dad."

_Eh? But didn't he …_

"But you were the one who said it didn't matter if I was there or not, right?"

"Well, that's true, but…"

"If I am causing you trouble by being there, big bro, of course I will leave."

"Do you have a place to go?"

"That's…."

"You are not thinking of going to that guy's place, are you?"

"…" I didn't say anything, as I really thought of going to the apartment that Mike bought it for me or for us to live in.

Shun hit the bull's eye, but I couldn't waste the feelings Mike bought me an apartment with.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson!? He's the guy who just tried to forcibly assault you!"

"That's….." even though Mike forcibly tried to kiss me, still he isn't that kind of a man.

"I am not going to take your orders anymore, Big bro!"

"What did you say?" he asked me, with a low cold ton …..

"I mean, I am already 22, you know? I can decide things for myself!"

"After deciding for yourself, you are dating that sort of a guy, aren't you? There's no way someone like you who doesn't know the world well could make a good decisions."

"That's….."

"Even if you left, the fact that you are a Kazami family member won't change… I will prepare a place for you to live…. Just stay obediently at the estate until then."

"…" I was confused by the change in my brother who had treated me as such a nuisance.

Even though I had resolutely decided to leave the house—

When I was so quickly told that I couldn't, the tears that I had restraining up until now started to pouring out.

"I ….Do I have to do everything that you say?"

"….Hm? W-why are you crying?" asked Shun with uneasy.

"I don't want to cause anybody trouble! I don't care about the Kazami family fortune or heir! Even thought I am just worried about Father, why…!" when I said those tears my cries get even more.

"I –I get it, so just calm down.."

After my brother stopped the car, he handed a handkerchief to me, as I sobbed.

"it's not something to cry about, right….." Shun said to me.

"I will leave! I won't return to the estate anymore!" I said crying again.

"I said, don't cry…."

Shun touched various parts of the car for no reason as I sobbed beside him.

At that time I recall a memory. _….Eh? It's the same as that time….._

_I was crying because of the cutting remarks of my relatives, and beside me, there was big bro, who couldn't do anything and was just all shook up…._

_When I cried, Shun always became like this and lost his calm._

"Um…Hey, Alice?"

"…"

"Say something… I hate making girls cry the most…" Shun said as I stayed silent.

"…."

"….My bad, I will apologize, so cheer up."

"EEH…..?"

"It's true that I said too much…. It's not like I believe everything you said, but I am the one at fault for cornering you."

"Big bro…".

* * *

Okay that was the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it, and in the next chapter will be about how Shun will try to apologize for Alice taking her somewhere… you will know it as soon as I update the next chapter, and for now I will leave.

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own BAKUGAN….. with chapter 13.. enjoy.**

* * *

_Last time from Forbidden Love:_

_Shun always lost his calm when I cried._

_"…Alice, Hey stop crying…."_

_"….."_

_"…. My bad, I will apologize, so cheer up."_

_"…EEEH…?"_

_"Don't be very hopeful I still don't believe everything you said, but still I am the one at fault for cornering you."_

_"…Big bro…."_

* * *

I was silent for a while now, as I was making sure that what I have heard a few minutes ago were real.

I hope they were real, if they are then that's mean that my old loving and caring brother is start to come back.

I smiled to myself thinking of Shun old self, I wish I would be able to see that side of him soon.

"What are you smiling at?"

Shun voice pulled me out of my thoughts, I looked I him for a while recalling what he asked then I answered that It was nothing important –to him not to me- just remembering a memory.

I saw him rolling his eyes at me and saying that I sound creepy sometimes.

I sighed to myself 'it's look like I have to wait a little longer for the old shun, well I think it worth it as long as I will see him again.'

I was in my dreamland again when I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me roughly, as I snapped out of it I looked at the owner of the hand and of course who else it would be expect for shun.

"Um…what do you want?" I felt so stupid asking him that question as I saw him rolling his eyes for the second time today at me and said "Well… I don't want anything just to inform you that we are here."

I felt shun mocking me with his answer but I shack it off as I was more interests in the place that shun said he would take me to it for an apologize.

As I looked at it I wish I didn't it can't be, I turned to him to see that he was staring at me with a creepy smile on his face, which caused me to gulp hard and said stuttering "Y-you Are G-going T-to take me to T-there." I was pointing to the place in front now with a shaking hand.

I saw the grin on Shun face get wider shrugging his shoulders saying with a bored tone.

"Why, yes I am taking you there have a problem with it, and also I don't think you have a better place than this do you?" as he said that he stepped out of the car telling me to get out too.

"No way I am going out there go by yourself I don't want to get myself killed and beside this place isn't suitable for an apologize for god sake, who would bring someone to a FOREST to apologize to, and besides there is a lot of kind places that boy can take a girl to it not a damn FOREST and guess what it's not any FOREST No it happened to be the FOREST THAT THE GOVERNMENT PREVENT PEPOLE FROM GOING NEAR IT, so GO BY YOURSELF I WONT GO WITH YOU I even don't want your apologize."

Oh my god I was out of breath and my throat is hurt from all of the yelling, I was shocked at myself bursting out like that all of a sudden I have never yelled at anyone before or never lose my calm well maybe once at that pervert idiot Hydron but other than no one until my lovely brother lost his mind.

As I thought of that I looked back at shun to see his reaction, but I was met with nothing but cold eyes and an emotionless face staring at me like the first time we have met a couple of weeks ago, then out of the blue a huge smirk appeared on his face and he start to walk towards me opening my door and catching my hand with full force pulling me out off the car, I was freaking out now.

I was in shun's arms pulling me to him really close bending down a little so his mouth was near my ear and said "Sorry but you are coming liking it or not as you know me to well Alice that I don't broke a promise of mine and I promised to take to good place for your apologize."

I was shaking now not from the forest but from Shun he changed in seconds as if someone else is standing before me, I was scared from him, and before I could do anything I felt myself fly in the air then a pain shot in my belly as I hit it hard as I looked at the reason I saw that I was on shun shoulder, then he start to walk to the forest with me screaming and kicking him but to no avail.

'Someone…help'.

* * *

…oh well…..i think that I have been carried away now.."HAHAHA" well you can't balm me the school make me gone crazy…. Anyway hope it was good enough for you guys and sorry for the long wait I don't have so much time because of school of course but I will try to update soon.

Now for the reviews will for Anon well thanks for sharing your opinion with me and yes you are write its from the game but no I didn't the title as the original title is "the unforgivable couple" and besides there is a lot of stories which named "Forbidden Love" and to tell you the truth I was meant to not change the text a lot as I want to write it the same as I believe not everyone know about the game or they don't like that kind of game seeing it as a boring game and like reading more so I thought about writing it and let the others enjoyed it so I don't see any wrong in the matter and also I tried to change it a little and I believe that you have notice it and I think this chapter brove what I am saying anyway if you didn't like it here don't read it no one make you, you are free its your design.

Oh _AliceGI _thank you sooo much for reviewing, favoriting and following my stories I was really happy to know that there is someone who like my story and I am really grateful for backing me up… hope you liked this chapter.

And to all of my readers thanks for reading I hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter.

See you soon…

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


End file.
